


How he treats his human

by luv_u_4eva_418



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Favorite, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418
Summary: In the Hale Pack it is widely known that Derek is not the most welcoming person. In fact, most go out of their way to avoid the moody and growly wolf unless he approaches them first.This is not how Stiles Stilinski treats him though.....this is widely accepted as well.It is during a visit from another pack that everyone is shocked by how much Stiles is the one that keeps Derek tied to his human side.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 45
Kudos: 279





	1. An unwelcome visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Like How He Smells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416863) by [ash_mcj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj). 



It was a visiting pack that really brought attention to the kids how much Derek protected Stiles.

Jackson, Malia and Allison had gone with their Dad and Papa to pick up some groceries, even though it took more time to corral the three of the, especially Malia, both men knew the kids loved being able to spend extra time with their dads.

Laura was made to entertain the children, including the alpha-heir, of the visiting pack along with Cora and Derek.

Madison, the second oldest and only daughter of the visiting pack, was trying her hardest to get Derek to talk to her but wasn't having much luck.

"Derek, why don't you put your book down and talk to us? You aren't making a good impression on me and I'd hate to tell Alpha you were disrespectful." 

The teenager turned from where he was reading his book and gave Laura a hard stare. She knew just how much he did not want to be included, but due to pack politics and the fact that he was the alpha's son, he had no choice.

Benjamin, the youngest visitor, piped up saying "oh leave him be Maddy. He isn't being mean, he's just quiet."

The three Hale's saw a look of frustration slip across her face they quickly moved on when her older brother Thomas started speaking to Laura again.

~•~

The arrival of Jackson, Malia and Allison was loud and crazy and Derek wasn't missed as he quietly slipped out of the room and headed upstairs.

Or so he thought.

He had settled back into his room with his book when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but pushed it out of his mind. His room was off limits, unless there was an emergency, and everyone respected that.

A singular tap on his door brought his head up quickly to the fact that Madison was walking into his room. He watched as she ignored the angry look on his face as she took in his room.

"Why do you need so many books? These don't even look interesting. What is this book down here?"

He hadn't said a word until she reached down to one of the lower shelves and grabbed one of Stiles' books off the shelf.

Before he knew it he had her wrist in his clawed hand and was slamming it against the bedroom wall.

"Do not touch my stuff."

Derek heard one of his younger pack mates yell out and next thing he knew his room was quickly invaded by Talia, Peter and the visiting alpha Matthew.

"Derek" Peter quietly said, slipping up next to him "take a breath. We don't want to cause any undue harm to this visiting beta do we?"

Matthew wanted to step in to protect his daughter, but he knew she was in the wrong. He knew that this was not their territory and she obviously had crossed a line, therefore it was in his best interest to stay quiet.

Peter was proud of his nephew when he slowly dropped the shift and let Madison go without needing to say more. Glancing down he was quick to understand Derek's outburst, and as everyone left the room he sent a quick text.

Talia was the last to leave after brushing a slight hand across Derek's cheek. She glanced back and saw him pick up a fallen book, swipe his hands across the spine, then set it on the clear desk near his window.

~•~

Dinner was changed from inside to outside as all the present adults read the change in attitudes amongst the teens.

Laura could tell that Madison was upset at the reaction Derek had, and even though she wasn't blatantly trying to get his attention, she really didn't know when to shut up.

"Alpha doesn't want us to go to regular school. He made the decision to homeschool us, because he know the dangers humans bring to us. He knows that they all want to see us dead," she looked down to her plate of food, missing the looks passing between all of the kids "and he knows that I don't want to be around them anyways. They really aren't good for anything, unless one is biten and joins the pack."

Malia was being held back by Cora, who looked like she really didn't want to. Benjamin and Thomas just stared at their sister while wondering where this all came from. How was it that she was so dense to miss the fact that Allison at least was human.

"Our Alpha has chosen to let us make our own decision about our schooling." Laura looked straight at Madison, grinning slightly. "She knows that we can and will protect ourselves, our packmates and any humans that might get threatened by hunters. She values those humans that choose to join our pack, because they know the risks they take just associating with a werewolf."

It was then that a car pulled up and before it came to a complete stop they all heard a door swing open, slam shut and "STILES!!!! You know you're supposed to wait!!!!!" was yelled out an open window.

The look on Madison's face when the blur that was Stiles came flying through the side gate was enough to put all the adults gathered on edge. They hadn't fully heard what was said, but Peter, Talia and Matthew could all smell the anger coming off the wolves.

She was even more incensed when said blur ran right past everyone, both Alpha's included, straight for Derek. The only thing that stopped him was Derek sticking his arm out to catch him before he tripped over his and Derek's feet.

"Derek…..Derek…..Derek….."

His friends could tell that Stiles either snuck some candy while his mom and dad were busy or somehow he missed his medication that morning. Besides the overexcited talking, his hands were visibly vibrating.

"Derek…..Derek…..Derek….."

As he snuffled closer to Derek, hands waving this way and that, Madison's acceptance of this human distraction was gone when she saw how Derek did nothing to push him away.

In her frustration and anger and jealousy she never stopped to think about the fact this this boy was more accepted by the Hale pack than she was. Instead of him being the outsider because he was human, she was the outsider.

Derek knew what she was going to do before she even moved, so he grabbed Stiles around the waist and slipped him between himself and Cora. He also started growling at the visitor.


	2. a shy(?) stiles

Stiles was so excited to finally be heading over to the pack house with his parents. He knew that there was an alpha visiting with Alpha Hale, and wondered if said alpha had brought anyone with them.

"Mom, we gotta go!!! I need to get there to see them!!!"

Claudia Stilinski smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew her son was very nosey, so this visiting alpha was garnering his interest. She almost felt sorry for them, but knew Stiles could sniff out a lie quicker than either her husband or Talia.

"Mischief you dad is almost home. You can wait twenty more minutes." She smiled when she heard him huff and flop down on the couch.

She could tell his inability to sit still or will to wait didn't come from missing his morning medication, but kore than likely from the Halloween candy he snuck earlier. It was always difficult for him to contain himself when any little thing could get his mind and hands moving, but today it was that much harder.

~•~

He was vibrating out of his skin when they finally pulled up to the house located deep in the Preserve. He was jumping out the car even before his dad had stopped, because he needed to see his pack.

Coming around the side of the house he completely bypassed Alpha Talia, Peter, Chris and the visiting Alpha in favor of his friends.

"STILES!!!! You know you're supposed to wait!!!!!" 

He grimaced as he heard his dad yell at him, but he just couldn't just sit there and wait.

"Derek…..Derek…..Derek….."

His most favorite person was there, right in front of him.

Cora scooted over a bit, knowing he would snug himself in between the two of them. He knew how quiet and moody Derek could and would be, especially around new people, so he had to show the older boy it was okay.

Derek had always been this enigma to Stiles, ever since he was tiny and had first met him. As much as he disliked anyone in his space, especially including his room, he never seemed to mind Stiles. 

"Derek…..Derek…..Derek….."

He was so excited. He got to see all of his pack, including the butthead Jackson.

He loved fighting with Allison, because she was human and didn't try to kill him. She was also one of his best friends.

Cora and Malia we're good to train with, but sometimes they forgot he was human and he ended up bloody. Those were days when Derek was extra moody and growly.

But his favorite was always Derek.

He had so much he need to tell him. There was so much he had seen and done since he'd last been at the house, and even though he hated talking to people, Stiles knew that Derek would talk to him.

Which was why he was shocked to get pulled from in front of him. Derek never pulled him; if anything, Stiles pulled Derek in all of his excitement.

He pulled him and pulled him between him and Cora. That was weird too, because normally he didn't like to be near people...he wanted to be by himself.

But his favorite person was growling too. 

Why was he angry?

Stiles knew that it had t been his fault, because no matter how annoying he might get or how loud or jittery he might get, Derek never got mad.

~•~

Madison was shocked when Derek started growling. How in the world did this whelp of a human get more attention than her, an alpha's only daughter?

"You're actually getting upset, over this human?!" 

She couldn't hide her disgust anymore. The fact that she had thought he was cute flew out of her mind. 

"How does your Alpha even let her children near humans?"

The growl that came from Derek did nothing but scare her, even with growing up in a pack. But she would never let him know that. You never let your enemies know you were scared.

"Who are you?" An innocent voice asked. "I know you aren't from the Hale pack or any of the surrounding packs, so you must be a visitor. A visitor in an unknown area, with no known allies in said area. A visitor that, more than likely, has never sat in a meeting with your Alpha. A visitor that knows nothing of other packs and their choices."

He stepped around Derek and stopped in front of him and Cora.

She could see the other younger Hale pack members shooting her hateful glares, along with her brothers. Her alpha and the Hale alpha stood next to each other, with the other pack members glancing at a couple that came around the corner.

She grinned something frightful and tried to make herself seem bigger than this child. She needed to show there was no reason for a human to be in a wolf pack. She knew they could only cause trouble and would do nothing but bring the pack down.

The taller she stood, the louder his growl got.


	3. yeah, Stiles is never shy

He knew he shouldn't.

He knew it would cause until problems.

He knew he could be killed.

He knew….and he didn't care.

When she decided to make her comments he should have said something.

When her face turned ugly at the sight of Stiles' he should have done something.

When her anger and hostility tripped his protective gene he should have done more than sit there and growl.

Should have….should have….should have….

And now this bitch wants to stand there, as if she's worth something. As if anyone here, in this moment could stop him. 

~•~

She grinned as she stood there. She knew she was in the right. She knew there was nothing he could do to her.

She was so focused on appearing larger and more powerful than this human she forgot one small, insignificant thing.

It wasn't even a step that she took that caused the backyard to burst into chaos.

A singular movement, shifting from one heel to another, in order to keep her taller appearance, is all it took.

Her breath was forced out of her body as it slammed against the side of a building. It didn't so much hurt her as it shocked the hell out of her. 

Who would attack her? Her father could and would kill anyone who would dare do such a thing as to harm or threaten her.

The attack didn't stop at that though.

She was pulled from the wall and tossed across the yard, where she landed on her feet ready to attack. 

Coming right at her was a fully shifted wolf, larger than she had ever seen before. She was unable to stop the claws from ripping into her stomach, no matter how hard she fought against them.

Able to finally slip away, she glanced to find her brothers being held back by Cora and another wild looking girl. The wild girl looked even wilder than a normal person, with the partial shift she had going on.

Her Alpha wasn't coming to her rescue either, and not because he was being held back. He was completely ignoring what was happening right in front of him, making her that much madder.

Sensing she was on her own she flicked her claws out, thinking to prepare for another onslaught from Derek. 

~•~

It was a well known fact that Stiles was different. He was just a peculiar child. A strange child.

The neighborhood kids didn't like him because he shifted away from the norm. He was too busy all the time. He talked too much. He was just too much.

The adults were baffled by him. He could talk circles around them all day, confusing the hell out of them at any given time. They also knew they could count on him for help of need be.

The Hale pack members all had different feelings in regards to him. Some thought the human an annoyance, an aggravation. Others knew it was just his nature and to let him be. 

All were completely shocked when their resident grump who hated anything and everything didn't push him away. Unlike the other children in the pack, and most adults, Stiles wasn't pushed away or ignored by Derek.

No one understood it, but no one questioned it.

This boy, this human helped Derek. He helped him in ways that even his parents and siblings never had been able to before. He was able to reach a part of him, and showed him everything.

He was ultra protective of Stiles, being there as an avenging angel when needed...but, little did anyone realize that it went both ways.

~•~

He saw the look in her eyes and she realized no one, not even her own pack or Alpha, was going to come to her aid. Even when being stared down by a fully shifted wolf, she thought there was a chance.

He could see Derek was ready to launch himself at her again. If he got ahold of Madison, Stiles knew he would kill her. He knew Derek wouldn't be able to hold back, even though he completely lost as to why.

Derek had all was a very thin hold on his anger. It was something that helped when hunting deer, being able to push back the human and let the wolf free.

Being the cause of Madison's death would be a hindrance to him though. Stiles knew he would wear that guilt like a haven't cloak, unable to rid himself of the shame of taking a life unnecessarily.

And that is something he just would not allow to happen.

"I don't know what I missed, but it must have been good." Everything stopped around him. "I can't help but wonder what you must have said to Derek to get him this pissed. I mean, even I haven't ever been able to enrage him so much he has fully shifted outside of the full moon." 

He threw a proud grin at Derek, glanced at the adults and turned his full attention on the visiting girl. 

"I've run, full-pelt into his room at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. I've accidentally slipped milk on his comics. I've taken and ripped more jackets than he knows. I've kept him up with my hours long ramblings. I've needed more bandaids than any one else."

He just serenely smiled when a look of disgust came out on her face.

"I've taken his food. I've taken his drinks. I've taken his blankets, and his bed. I've slipped into his car, without him knowing, to go to the store with him."

Grinning at Cora, he slipped around her to make his way to the fiercely growling wolf. The shock on her face pleased him, when she saw him run his hand down Derek's back.

He tipped his head and looked at her again, this time she felt the hatred dripping out of his words.

"He didn't give you a second glance. He didn't even care about you. Your standing in your pack, he doesn't give a damn about that. Who your father is, the fact that he's an Alpha...why the hell should that matter to him?" The ice was dripping off his next words. "The attention you wanted from him, so you could attempt to lead him around by a 'leash'....you didn't get it. What to know why?"

He knew Cora and Malia were getting a kick out of this, but he seriously hoped his parents and Alpha weren't too upset with him. He didn't know much about the other alpha, but he was too far gone to actually care anymore.

"You are pathetic. You think yourself so much better, but you are sadly mistaken. To you all men are toys... something for you to play with and to use for your convenience. You expect attention and when you don't get it, you turn into a pathetic, little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this didn't go exactly how I planned for it to go. In my mind I had Derek being the one doing all the protecting, but I guess Stiles had some things to say.
> 
> ┐( ∵ )┌
> 
> Please let me know if you see any mistakes. I am writing this on my phone, and seem to miss some.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments!!
> 
> 🐺


End file.
